What Changed?
by 1037095
Summary: Booth and Bones Fluff story Chapter 22 up now.....
1. I Dream of Jeanie”

**I Dream of Bones**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**Be nice to me...my first try writing...**

* * *

He was waiting for her impatiently walking around in his office back and forth. He heard some footsteps walking towards his office. He looked at his watch and then at the person standing near the door.

"Well it's about time the famous doctor Temperance Brennan has graced us with her presence." Booth said in a very mocking way.

"I told you that the meeting was today at 9pm exactly and its 9:38pm already and all of the officers and agents are waiting for us in the conference room. They wanted your report on how FBI and Jeffersonian work well."

"Booth" She said softly and cutely.

"No……What the hell took you so long Bones?"

"Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you." He was pissed as hell she could see that.

"Well Hello……..Bones say something".

"Are you done yelling at me Booth so that I can talk?" What an ass she thought.

"Yes I am done." Booth said angrily. "You know what we are already late for the meeting so let's start walking and you can give me your excuse on the way."

"Booth I have to go and change first. I can't go in these clothes for a presentation." Her clothes were covered by a long coat. "I just got back from the Jeffersonian costume party fundraiser and if I go like that they all will stare and laugh at me and probably think I am some kind of a freak. Booth I am really sorry for being late."

Booth looked at her as if he was going to eat her up any second. "No Bones…You know what this is your punishment for being late. Just march in and do your boring presentations. If it makes you feel any better I will announce them you are coming straight form the Jeffersonian costume party fundraiser. Trust me they won't care because they're already pissed that you're late."

"Booth" She said in a pleading and some what angry voice.

"No…Just go and do your thing. We're and I will introduce you to them." Booth looked at her and gave her a look that If you screw this up, I am going to kill you.

Booth walks into the conference room and sees that everyone is pissed as hell. He makes his way to the front of the room and notices there are 20-25 pissed of people looking at him. He also notices that most of these men are about the age range of late 20's to early 40's. A panic runs over his face when he wonders what Bones costume must be under her long black coat. Then he thinks to himself that she would probably be wearing something squinty and laughs in his mind. However, he worries that Bones is a very attractive woman and wonders if most of these men might try to make a pass on her. He shakes his head.

"Good Evening everyone. I would like to apologize for the delay because Dr. Brennan had to attend the Jeffersonian costume party fundraiser and didn't get a chance to change her clothes so please excuse her attire. Thank you. So please welcome Dr. Brennan."

As soon as Bones walks into the room holding her coat in her hands. Everyone's jaw drops on the floor and all the officers and young agents are looking at her as if she is a piece of meat and they're hungry animals waiting to attack her. Bones makes her way to the front of the room. Only to see Booth with his face flushed and lust in his eyes. She brushes past him at looks at Booth with a question in her eyes. Bones apologizes for being late. She sees all the men are smiling at her and telling her that's it ok. She doesn't have to apologize.

Bones wonders to herself that wow who knew that FBI can be so polite. She is so naive and doesn't understand that only reason the FBI officers are being nice to her because of the way she looks.

Booth who still is shocked and aroused at Bones dressing sense comes to his senses and she how all the men in the room are trying to imagine HIS BONES naked. He suddenly feels the urge to protect her from all those hungry and lusty eyes so he grabs Bones arm and try to drag her out of the room. Only to his shock she stops him and asks him what is he doing. She tries to protest but Booth picks her up and throws her on his shoulder and takes her outside the room. Bones is screaming and yelling at him.

"Put me down Booth." She is so frustrated at him.

However, before leaving the room Booth see that all the officers are looking at Booth as if he has taken away there meat. However before leaving the room he tells the officer "Sorry for this interruption and he will right back." Leaving all the officers with a "what the ……." Look on their faces.

Booth finally puts the pissed of Bones on the floor of his office and closes the door behind him.

"Booth …What the hell was that? How dare you insult me like that. What the hell do you think of yourself. You don't own me and so it doesn't give you the right to do what you did right now." Bones face is red with anger.

Booth finally takes out a long sigh…and looks at Bones. She is wearing a 'I Dream of Jeanie" sort of a costume. Bones is wearing a short top that only barely cover her upper assets (breasts) with a very small pinky color matching jacket. Her stomach which is perfectly toned from all the right places is glowing with glitter put on her silky creamy body. She is wearing a long but transparent skirt which is open from both of the sides.

Bones somehow feels embarrassed when she sees that Booth is staring at her from head to toe. Her then creamy body takes over a color of pink due to shyness. She finally broke her silence.

"Booth" still in an angry voice.

"Hmm…..yes" in a very low voice. He is brought suddenly back to reality with a slap to his head by Bones.

"Ouch……Bones……what was that for?" Booth asks

"Gee…..I don't know how about the way you dragged he out of that room like I am some sort of trophy you have won in a prize or maybe how about the way you embarrassed me in front of all those people. Booth you can be such an ass sometime." Still anger in her voice.

It was his turn to speak and what he was about to say could change the history of there relationship…….

**HEY WHAT YOU KNOW I STOPPED. YOU WANNA MORE WELL RIGHT ME A REVIEW. JUST KIDDING THIS IS MY FIRST TRY LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT….THANKS**


	2. I own you

**Chapter 2: I own you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_It was his turn to speak and what he was about to say could change the history of there relationship……._

"Booth I am still waiting for an answer."

"Bones… what you expected me do about it ….let all those people stare at you."

"First of all they were not staring and second I asked you nicely to let me change and even apologized but you didn't listen to me one bit. You had to go all jumbo on me."

"Bones its Rambo on me….….."

"You know what Bones……….they were staring at your "I Dream of Jeanie" outfit and I do know that you don't know what that means ……..………… Bones besides you never know when people are checking you out and trying to undress you with their eyes like in Aurora and Dick143. You know for someone with 3 doctorates you are pretty stupid."

"Booth I am not that stupid to notice the way you were also looking or shall I say checking me out few minutes earlier. So don't give me this crap about protecting my god dam honor. And I do know about "I Dream of Jeanie" for your information."

"God Bones you're such a pain in the ass."

"I am an ass. How about you? Just because I sometimes let you joke around with me doesn't means you have the permission to invade my space. You don't have a claim on me…………You don't own me."

"Bones…..I think this is where you are wrong. I do have a claim on you because all the times you have gotten your ass in trouble. I was there to get you out. So indirectly **_I own you and you belong to me only _**and****it's my duty to protect your shall I say assets."

"Did you just say you own me. For your information it was because of your line of work I got myself in trouble in the past"…… Booth suddenly remembers about Kenton how he tried to feed her to the dogs and feels guilty.

"And Agent Booth you wish you could own my assets but you never will ……..and I think I had enough of this drama for one day." Booth just thinks to himself that she called him Agent Booth man she is pissed.

As she starts to walks out of the room Booth grabs her arm and pulls her closer. Bones is trying to resist and they start to struggle against each other. She almost pulls away still facing him but Booth tries to grab her shoulder as she is pulling away but ends up with a piece of clothing in his hand. When he looks at the pink clothing material in his hands he suddenly realizes that this the material from Bones top. His gaze travels from his hands to Bones. Who is in utter shock and has her hands crossed to her chest trying to cover her naked breasts. Booth keeps on staring at Bones. When ten seconds later a knock on the closed door to Booth's office shakes them out of their shock.

"Booth…Dr Brennan …"

"It's Cullen…" Booth says trying very hard not to look at bones. Bones turns her back to Booth.

Booth sticks his head outside the door and tries to block Cullen from coming inside the room.

"Booth what the hell was that in the conference room and where is Dr. Brennan I need to talk to her." Cullen says.

**I promise to update very soon….right now I am very Sleepy……let know if I am going in the right directions. **


	3. Slip of the

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nada….if I did they would be together by now… **

**Note: I know they're somewhat out of character but I can't help myself….sorry **

**Review: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and you guys are the best…. **

**_Chapter 3 – Slip of the ….. _**

_"It's Cullen…" Booth says trying very hard not to look at bones. Bones turns her back to Booth. _

_Booth sticks his head outside the door and tries to block Cullen from coming inside the room. _

_"Booth what the hell was that in the conference room and where is Dr. Brennan I need to talk to her." Cullen says. _

"Sorry about that sir …..Bones is in my office."

"Well move …..I need to talk to her" Booth still blocking the door.

"Sir I don't think this is the right time to talk ….is it possible to reschedule the meeting some other time." Before Cullen could reply Booth spoke again "Sir please consider this my personal request. I know FBI doesn't work on my personal feeling but please I would do anything to make up for this."

Cullen just shook this head because he always thought of Booth as his son especially after what he did for his daughter Amy. Cullen said "Let me see what I can do but at least move out of the way I need to talk to Dr. Brennan."

Booth just shook his head and said "Sir…….ammmmmmm…..Sorry sir I can't let you in."

"Agent Booth you're pushing you're luck. May I remind you that I am your senior now move out of the way and let me in."

"Sorry sir …….. but I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you didn't come in……..and sir" before Booth could say anything further he noticed that Cullen was looking at the pink clothing material that Booth was holding in his hand.

"Booth If I am not mistaken is that material from Dr. Brennan's clothing she was wearing earlier." Cullen just raised his eyes brows and looked at Booth as a suspect in the interrogation room. Cullen run his hand over his face and closed his eyes for two seconds.

"You know what Booth ….just………God…….let Dr. Brennan know…… I want her to call me…….and I want to see you in my office tomorrow at 9am sharp."

Before turning from Booth office Cullen said in a low voice so that only he can hear it "Booth may I remind you that this a government office not you personal quarters. So if you decide to do anything inappropriate may I suggest your home or her lab." Cullen shook his head and looked at his finest Agent with disbelief and a small grin came over his face as he started to walk away.

Booth finally shut the door behind him and looked at Bones who still had her back to him and hiding her breasts in her hands. Booth took of his jacket and moved towards her and put the jacket on her shoulders and moved away.

Bones took the jacket and covered herself. Finally turning to face him she moved slowly and punched Booth in his stomach with all the strength she had sending Booth flying over his desk and dropping all of his stuff on the floor.

When he finally got up holding his stomach he was pissed. "Bones what the hell was that……have you lost it."

"I don't know Booth why did I hit you maybe because of the way you sling me across your shoulder or may be it was the last straw when you ripped my top off…."

Holding his stomach…..thinking for someone so tiny she sure holds a mean punch…"Bones you know that was accident…."

"Really……how about the way you kept looking at me….."

"I wasn't……..I was just……I am sorry Bones."

She turns to walk away but Booth runs towards her. He slips and trips over something that was on the floor and spins around when his hands finally hold Bones waist and ends up taking her down with him on the floor. Booth ends up on top of Bones.

His hands still holding her waist….A panic comes across his face as his head is laying over Bones chest his mouth touching the soft skin under the jacket she is wearing while exposing a little bit of her breasts. He thinks _God she feels so good underneath him…her smooth skin sends shiver up his spine…oh God…she is going to kill me…. _

Booth finally lifts his head to see Bones face. She is red with anger and embarrassment breathing hard. Before he could say anything ….his office room opens wide. He looks up and sees three officers standing near the door.

** I hope you guys like it …. I will put up the next chapter end of this day or tomorrow. Please let me know if you guys like it…and thanks guys… **


	4. Walk Away

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Once again I don't own bones...so sad...**

**Thank you everyone for there nice words...you guys rock... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Walk Away**

He quickly puts his hands over her breasts so that no one expect him can see _His Bones _in a compromising position. While his hands burns against her soft skin.

"Sir this is not what it looks like….I was ……and she ……fell…….I……sorry sir."

All the officers just walk away without saying anything to him and close the door behind them. He knows he is in deep _SHIT _with his officers and not to mention his Bones.

She quickly pushes him off her and runs out of the room but before leaving she gives a stare that can kill anyone with one look.

He is left wondering what happened and how things got so screwed up but his mind is still left wondering how her skin felt against him and how her body was just perfect in all the right places a small grin comes across his face. He also knows that it's going to take a miracle to fix Bones mood.

**Same Day at the Jeffersonian**

**11:30 pm**

Booth walks into the narrow hall of Jeffersonian towards Bones office. He knows whenever she is upset about something she buries herself into her work so that she doesn't have to face the problem. As he walks towards Bones office he hears music coming from her room. She is listening to "Underneath It All" by No Doubt on her computer. Booth slowly walks towards her office not making any sudden sounds. He looks at her sitting in her office with her eyes closed and her legs on the top of her desk. Background is set with the soft music….

_There's times where I want something more_

_Someone more someone likes me_

_There's times when this dress rehearsal_

_Seems incomplete_

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else_

_And behind your dark glasses you're... _

_You're something else_

_Do u really love it _

_Underneath it all_

_Do u want to love me_

_Underneath it all_

_I'm really lucky_

_Underneath it all_

_You're really lovely _

He keeps on staring at her until Bones is startled by something ….She opens her eyes and look at Booth standing near the door with remorse in his eyes. She gets up from her chair and starts to walk towards the couch to pick up her bag.

"Agent Booth back so soon for another feel…."

"Come on Bones don't be like that …… how many times do I have to apologize"

"Agent Booth please go away before I end up saying something that you might not like"

"If I can take that punch of yours I think I can handle anything you might have to throw at me."

Bones suddenly feel bad about hitting Booth and wonders if he is really hurt. She looks at him with guilt in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hit you…….. it just happened that…….I ……when you…..top tore……..."

"Its ok Bones…you know for someone as skinny as you are …….you sure can hold a mean punch."

A little smile spreads across bones face but she quickly wipes it away. "This doesn't mean I forgive you Booth."

"Hey…at least you called me Booth …..I think that's a start….Bones do you want a ride home…"

She smiles weakly at him….. "No I have my car."

"Ok……can I at least walk you out ….."

"I guess there's no harm in that……let's go." She picks up her bag and starts to walk out with him. Both are quietly walking to her car. At finally reaching their destination they look at each other. Both bid each other "Good Night".

Before Booth could walk away he notices one of Bones car tires is flat. "Bones your car tire……."

"Just perfect what else can go wrong." Bones says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Bones do have a spare one in your car……I'll replace it now….."

"I did but ……last time when I replaced it I forgot to put a new one in… I was going to but it just slipped my mind."

All of sudden it starts to rain Booth tells Bones that he will give her ride home. As they starts to run towards his car she notices he has parked his car almost at a three block distance. They're completely wet when they enter his car.

"Bones you're completely soaked. Take off your jacket and……" He looks at her with _oh God here comes another punch. _He tries to explain when Bones interrupts "It's Ok".

"Here wrap this blanket around you……."

"Booth….."

"Hmmmmm"

"Why did you park you're car so far away when there is practically no cars in the parking lot."

"I just felt like I needed some air ….. after the way you took the wind out of me….." He grinned at her with one eye brow raised.

"Booth I didn't…..does it hurt…"

"It's cool……no it doesn't hurt…..besides you hit like a girl" He chuckled

"Just Drive…"

"Yes Mamm.."

"Don't call me that"

"Ok Bones….."

After 20 mins of complete silence they arrived at Bones apartment. Bones opened the passenger door to step out and ends up slipping and twisting her leg.

"Oh God…..Bones you ok."

"I think so…..but I think I twisted my ankle and my clothes …….ahhhh"

"Bones quit worrying about you're clothes …….can you stand up."

"I don't think so….."

Booth looks at her ankle which has surprising swollen too quickly. He picks her up in his arms she starts to protests.

"Booth what are you doing….put me down…"

"Bones just be quite ….you can't walk with a swollen ankle …so please for once let me help you." She doesn't protest. Booth as he is walking towards her apartment just wonders that today certainly has been quite a day. All the occasions he met bones he ends up touching her. A little smirk comes across his face.

"Booth are you smiling…..you better not be." He just stares at her with those chocolate brown eyes.

He walks towards the elevator and see a note that states out of order. He takes the stairs to her 11th floor apartment. His breathing is getting harder and harder as he walks up every step. Finally he reaches 11th Floor.

"We're here. Where is the key?"

"Hold on…..it's in my purse ……"

"And where is your purse"

"..and my purse is left in your car….oops"

"Fine ….can you just sit on the floor and try not to move while I go get the keys." She just says "yes" and burst into laughter after Booth runs down the stairs. She purposely left her purse in his car because he wanted to be all macho near her.

After good 10-15 mins Booth is gasping for air….sweating like crazy…..hands her the purse.

"Booth…..I already had a spare key under my outside plant …..You didn't have to go downstairs."

Still breathing hard… "Why didn't youuuuuu ………..tell meeeeee …….before I went down the stairssss"

"I was going to but you told me not to move from her ……..otherwise I could have walked near the stairs and yelled……. Oh well"

Booth knew she did this on purpose and he was going to get her and pretended to follow along. They opened the door and entered her apartment with Bones still in his arms. He quickly puts her down on the couch and stairs to take his clothes off.

"Booth what are you doing ……"

* * *

**(Author's Note: I know all of a sudden rain you guys must be thinking…..I felt like rain ……so I created one……LOL) Let me know how you guys like it so far... please review...I'll put up the next chapter soon...**


	5. Flirting

**I know my English is not that prefect because it's not my native language but I try my best. So sorry for any grammar mistakes….thanks for all of your reviews….**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flirting**

Booth knew she did this on purpose and he was going to get her and pretended to follow along. They opened the door and entered her apartment with Bones still in his arms. He quickly puts her down on the couch and stairs to take his clothes off.

"Booth what are you doing ……"

"Oh I don't want to stain you're carpet…..am I making you uncomfortable …… You know what I'll leave my pants on……so you wouldn't feel shy."

"I am not feeling shy….."

"So you want me take my pants off."

"Yes…..I mean no…..I mean ….."

"It's ok Bones." He chuckles. "Do you have any spare clothing laying around that might fit me."

"Sure I think so …….there are some in your size probablylaying on the top self of my closet …….. if you can't find them there look in the bottom dresser."

Booth walks into her bedroom and smells the sweet lavender scent that drives him wild. He looks at the bed were the woman of his dream sleeps. He imagines how her body moves in her sleep and what she wears when she goes to sleep. Wild thoughts cross his mind. Until he is shaken from his seductive thoughts… "Booth did you find anything"

"No ….I'm looking" He checks her closet then moves near her dresser and pulls the medium drawer out and finds her lingerie…his eyes falls on Temperance's bra and all of sudden he remembers how full her breast felt against his palm earlier.

"Booth do you need any help….." He quickly closes the drawer and opens the bottom one and finds old shirts and scrubs. He takes them out and walks towards the living room.

"Found emmmmmm…..whose are they anyway"

"A very old friend ……..we went to college together and……." Before she can finish she glances over booth who is taking his white sleeveless shirt off….showing his perfect body he opens the zipper to his pants when …..Bones interrupts.

"You know there are bathrooms that are used to change clothes by civilized people." She blushes

"Am I making you uncomfortable Ms. Brennan"

"No…..and don't call me that."

"Why? ...If I didn't know better I would say you had a crush on me …. Look at the way you're blushing…..If anyone has problem with me changing my clothes in here……they can just close there eyes……or leave them open for a show."

"Booth…….." She puts her hands over her eyes. Trying to hide the urge to look at him and thinks well it would only be fair to look at him because he has seen her breasts and not to mention touched them. While she struggles with her thought Booth is done changing.

"You can open them up now BonesI hope you didn't peep. Were you a good girl…….Ok let's look at that swollen ankle…….ewwwwwww…….let me get some ice …why don't you go and change." He picks her up and takes her to her bedroom and puts her gently on the side of the bed.

"Bones where do you keep you're PJ's….or do you like to sleep...nak.."

"Don't you dare say that……it's in the upper right shelf." Bones takes the PJ from his hands and looks at him.

"Booth I know you have no shame when it comes to changing clothes in front of people… but I would love to change my clothes in the privacy of my bedroom….if you don't mind." Booth just rolls his eyes and walks out of the room with a grin.

Bones hoop on one foot while making her way to the living room and falls down. Booth rushes to her picks her up and sees that she wonded her knee and thigh against the sharp table edge.

He puts the ice on the table and lifts her silky PJ's to looks at the wound. "Where the First aid kit…."

"In the last left drawer of the bathroom…" Booth rushes and takes the kit and pulls a cotton swab and daps it with alcohol. "Are you hurt anywhere else….." She blushes a bit and then shakes her head in a 'Yes"

"Well where is it ….." She points it put to her upper thigh. Booth swallows hard and looks into her eyes and tries to lift her PJ all the way to her thigh but it's stuck at her knee because the opening at the bottom of the pj is small.

"Bones…..you need to take……you need to ……..take off……you need to pull down…….your pajama." Her eyes open wide. "Cause I need to put some medicine on the wound."

"Bones I promise not to look…… trust me……."

"I trust you Booth." She blushes.

Booth closes his eyes and Brennan pulls her PJ's down. He slowly touches the wound and applies medicine on it. When she has pulled up her pjs she keeps on looking at both with great affection and respect.

"Booth you can open them up now." There eyes meet with such passion. Theytry to resist each others charm. They slowly lean towards each other. Whenthey're about to kiss Brennan phonering. She loses her concentration and tells Booth to answer it for her.

"Hello"

"Booth" a very familiar voice answers the phone.

"Angela" he can sense that she is smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Booth put me on speaker I need to talk to you both" She commands as a teacher would to her students.

"Hi Ange" Both say it together.

"Don't hi Ange me………when I tell you guys that you both have a think for each other…. You look at me like I have lost it and you guys sneak behind my back … I need all the kinky details." Booth grins while Brennan blushes.

Before Brennan could say anything Booth interrupts. "What can I tell you Angela she can't seem to keep her clothes on when I am around. You know the ladies love me."

"Stop it Booth she'll get come wrong idea about us."

"Come on Bones…. Be a sport."

"No and stop …… Angela nothings going on Booth just cameto drop me home because my car had a flat tire." She says it with a straight face.

"Fine I figured nothing can happen between you too even if God wanted…..call me tomorrow incase something happens….take care babe." Angela hangs up before anyone could reply to her.

"So" Booth looks at Brennan

"So" Brennan smiles.

"It's getting late I should go now before it gets too late. I'll see you tomorrow." He picks her upand walks towards her bedroom. Brennan doesn't resist she simply leans towards him. Booth is surprised to see Bones acting so dependent.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be here 8am to pick you up for work. He kiss her hands and they say there good byes.

Before Booth leaves he takes Brennan spare key and tells her that he would return it tomorrow morning. He walks out of the room and Brennan is smiling behind him. He locks the door and starts to walk out of the building. He jumps into his car and sits there for good 10 minutes thinking and smiling about all that happened today. He goes home eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

**Next Day**

**7:20 am**

Booth opens the door slowly to hear music coming from the apartment and walks into the kitchen. He immediately blushes to see Brennan in a towel rocking and hoping on a one leg to the tune of "Hot Blooded". Brennan senses that someone is watching her. She quickly turns around to see Booth grinning at her with his one eye raised.

* * *

**I promise to update the next chapter soon…… let me know if you guys like it.**


	6. Slipping

**Chapter 6 - Slipping**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Thanks for Everyone's reviews. **

**

* * *

****Next Day**

**7:20 am**

_Booth opens the door slowly to hear music coming from the apartment and walks into the kitchen. He immediately blushes to see Brennan in a towel rocking and hopping on one leg to the tune of "Hot Blooded". Brennan senses that someone is watching her. She quickly turns around to see Booth grinning at her with his one eyebrow raised._

"Bones you can't dance alone to this song" He comes close to her and puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

"You know this is our song….so how's the swelling …..Are you still in pain?" He has her pulled closed to his chest. Brennan tries to wiggly her way out of his arms but in vain.

Booth loves the way Brennan feels in his arms. Her body's aroma is of a sweet lavender scent which drives Booth's senses crazy. He sees her blushing and enjoys the feeling he gets when he is around her.

"Booth …..stop….please ……Booth." He looks at her but still holding and dancing close to her. "What? I thought you like this song."

"No that's not it" She blushes

He finally stares into her piercing baby blue eyes. She looks at him completely flushed but he closes his eyes again. He is enjoying the closeness.

Brennan in a very low voice as if she is embarrassed or something, opens her mouth to say "Booth"

"Hmmm" He doesn't want them to part away.

"My towel is slipping ……Please …… let go" He looks at her. She is holding on to the towel as if she is holding on to her life.

* * *

**Many apologies for a very short chapter but the next chapter will be up soon….most probably today**


	7. Stranger

**Chapter 7 – Stranger**

Disclaimer: I own nada

"_My towel is slipping ……Please …… let go" He looks at her. She is holding on to the towel as if she is holding on to her life. _

Booth puts his hand over Brennan hands so that the towel didn't slip. He was afraid if he saw her breast again Brennan will somehow blame him and he will have to go through hell to get her apology. He was hoping that maybe a miracle would happen and he gets to see Temperance in her birthday suit.

Their eyes meet and sudden rush comes over them. Their lips are dangerously close. When Brennan is ready to give in Booth lets her go of her hands and move it slowly towards her waist. They kiss that they both waited for ever was about to happen when Booth's cell phone rings. Both of them back down.

"I am going to change…..Why don't you answer your phone." Before Booth can answer his phone it gets cuts off. He curses under his breath to however ruined a magical moment between Brennan and him.

"Do you need any help?"

"What? … Booth I think I manage to change my clothes." She looks into his eyes. _What's going on in that mind of his?_

"oh…….NO-NO-NO……I mean not changing clothes but making your way to the bedroom." He blushes _I'll gladly help you out of that towel._

"No thanks I think I can manage."

She slowly makes her way to her room. His eye follows her every curve, he looks at her thighs and notice the bruise from the other night. He suddenly feels his mouth drying. Before Brennan steps into her room she looks at Booth. He gives her on intense glare as if her eyes are a wide sea and all he wants to do is drown in them.

She almost yells from her room so that he can hear her. "Booth I thought you were coming at 8. What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought we could have some breakfast." Images of Brennan in a towel are still running through his mind. _Get a hold of yourself Booth. _

She pokes her head out of her room. "Booth breakfast sounds great."

She finally emerges from her room in a summer skirt which comes up to her knees barely and a skin fit white tank top with spaghetti straps. He can't take his eyes off her. He studies her every curve. She knows that he is checking her out instead of feeling embarrassed she seems to enjoy it.

"All set ….. do you want me to carry you to the car." He grins but secretly hopes that she says yes.

"No, Booth stop it …………I am fine besides all the swelling has almost gone…. It just hurts a little. I am sure I can manage."

"You sure"

"Yes I am positive Booth" she smiles and gives him a gentle squeeze on his upper biceps.

Brennan locks the door and starts to walks towards Booth cars. He opens the passenger door for her like a gentleman and to Booth's surprise she doesn't protest. They ride in silence for few minutes. When they finally can't take it anymore they yell out each others name at the same time.

"Booth" …. "Bones"

They laugh all the way to a small diner. They seat themselves in a corner facing each other.

"So…" Booth breaks the silence.

"So"

"Booth when has it become so awkward for us to talk to each other" She finally admits it.

"Thank you, I know…Bones I think the past days event have something to do with that."

"How about we pretend it never happened….Deal" Booth thinks how can he forget what happened. He had seen Bones, His Bones in flesh. Even now he shivers with excitement to the thought of what she looks like underneath her clothes.

"Deal" Booth says with very low voice.

Few minutes later a waitress took there orders. During food and coffee sips they kept on looking at each other. Booth thought _Man what I wouldn't do to kiss those lips. Get a hold of yourself Booth. _They resumed there conversations. They were back to being Bones and Booth still bickering over small stuff. Finally arguing over who is going to pay the bill they made there way to the car.

Booth made his way to the Lab while Brennan was still behind him. Booth swiped his card and walked over to Zack and Hodgins. Booth watches as Angela runs over to Brennan ask her what happened to her feet. Booth turns his back and continuing his conversation with the genius boy and the bug guy. All three men are shaken with a scream which came from Angela and Brennan.

All three quickly turns around to see that some guy has his hands around Brennan and Angela's waist and they are hugging him. Booth and Hodgins look at each other as if they want to kill the person who is holding Booth's Bones and Jack's Angela by there waist.

"Who the hell is that guy" Booth says with an anger tone.

Promise to Update soon ….. Please Review …….thanks


	8. Hint of Jealously

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hint of jealously**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones …….. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any grammer mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Who the hell is that guy" Booth says with an anger tone._

Angela and Brennan were clinging to a very good looking stranger. He had very sharp features to some he was mistaken as a movie star. He had to be over six feet tall, very well built with blond hair with matching blue eyes similar to Brennan. He held both women close to his broad chest. This man had held some special significance in Bones and Angela's life.

He finally left them go but their shrieks could be hard a mile away. Booth thought who was this guy who made _His Bones_ act like a school girl. She wasn't acting like Bones.

Angela came running up the stairs leaving Bones with her stranger friend. Booth's blood boiled as he saw a stranger put his hands around Bones waist and kissed her cheeks more than once. What pissed him more was that she was enjoying the other man's company. He noticed Angela was looking at him.

"What?" almost sounded pissed off. "Angela who is this guy? And why are you guys being all girly around him..." She just shrugged it off.

"First of all we're girls and second Booth this guy you're referring to happens to be Bren's and mine very close friend. You should wait and watch she how Bren's behave around him. He somehow brings her alive."

"How about you Angela does he light your fire too." Hodgins asked

"What's your problem Hodge Podge?" Angela almost chuckled at Hodgins jealousy. She looked over Booth and then Hodgins as if they have just formed a group. Somehow Booth and Hodgins had formed the I-hate-the-Stranger-group. Booth being the President

"I don't like him." Booth said.

"Me too." Hodgins added.

"Ok… settle down there you two. No one is taking your women away. Besides you're about to watch the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan in a very new role." She looks directly at Booth.

Booth doesn't notice or seem to bother what Angela just said. Booth sees the mystery stranger walking with Bones to the center of the room. He still has his hands around Bones waist. There sides are touching and no air seems to passing through them. When Booth can't take it anymore he yells for Bones name.

"Bones any day now…"

"Bones it is so nice of you to grace us with your presence. We have a case to solve. Let's get going." She slides her card and walks up the stair. The first thing she does is roll her eyes at Booth.

"Hey Beautiful aren't you going to introduce me to everyone." The mystery man finally talks. Booth thinks _(did he just call her Beautiful. God I could just kill him and look at Bones why is she acting so dependent around him.)_

"Oh sorry….. Guys this is Ethan Miller. One of my really close and dear friend."

She introduces Ethan to Zach first. Ethan adds "So this is the famous wonder kid you write about. Well Zach what I have gathered from Tempe she is very proud of you." Zach eyes lit up as if he has won the greatest achievement of his life. Zach shakes Ethan hands with excitement. Booth and Jack eyes Zach as if he has betrayed there team which he was never in to begin with.

She introduces Jack Hodgins next. "So you're the famous Jack that Angela always writes about." Jack eyes fall over Angela who is blushing. Jack gives a very hearty hand shake to Ethan as if he has found his lost brother or so. Booth looks at Jack as if he is calling him a trader.

"Ethan I want to you meet my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth and Booth this is my dear friend Ethan."

Before Booth can say anything Ethan interrupts. "Well I might be her dear friend but she is my soul mate.'

"Ethan stop …" Bones blushes at her own response. She turns to look at Booth who has intense anger in his eyes as if he is about to murder someone.

"Soul mate …huh" Booth says it with sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I will update the next chapter soon. I promise. Please Review.**

**Thanks,**

**Adaa**


	9. Hint of Jealously 2

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hint of jealously 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones …….. Blah Blah…….**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

* * *

**

"_Soul mate …huh" Booth says it with sarcasm._

"Stop it Ethan ...don't give people ideas." She said as a joke

"So I am people … Bones." Booth thought how she can react like this when we almost kissed this morning.

"Booth…come one you know that's not what I meant."

"Well geez Bones it sounded a lot like that."

All three squints move to a side to avoid getting stuck in the middle of B&B fire. Angela thought _God here they go again. Booth is such an idiot if he thinks Brennan will fall for Ethan. He doesn't know anything about Ethan. It would be fun to tease Booth about Ethan and Brennan maybe this will bring them close. _An idea comes to Angela's mind before she could proceed with her cunning plan she is cut by the bickering of her two favorite couple.

"Booth stop being a jerk. Why are you doing this?" Ethan on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the jealous Booth.

"Jerk………..Fine…….Dr. Brennan if you remember we have a new case to solve."

"Fine… Agent Booth let's go." Bones gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Ethan I'll see you later we're still on for dinner at my place." This added fuel to the fire that was burning inside of Booth.

"Dr. Brennan we are wasting time. We're required at the scene." Booth yells near the door.

Brennan had to run almost to keep with up Booth. She didn't let the pain in her leg bother her but her face showed a different story.

"Hurry up Dr. Brennan"

"Agent Booth I am sure you're not blind but you can see that my leg"

Booth felt guilty when he saw Brennan struggling to keep up. In his moment of jealousy he forgot that Brennan was hurt. The pain was visible on her face. When he couldn't take the pain on her face anymore he scooped her up which sent a surprise on everyone's features included Brennan who was struggling to get out of his grip.

Before leaving the doors of lab Booth glanced at Ethan as if telling him that Brennan was his possession and he had claimed her. Angela couldn't help but smirk.

"Booth ….. Let me go. Booth I swear if you don't put me down now I will kick your ass." Before she could show him her famous ass-kicking skills he was already by his SUV and put her down by the passenger sides. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed how Bones was trying to fix her skirt and tank top that was rolled up exposing her taut abdomen.

"What the hell was that Booth?"

"Well I needed to be at the site as soon as possible and you were slowing me down." He lied.

"I was not …… and if you ever do that again I will kick your ass."

"Well I didn't enjoy it either. My back is killing me how much do you weigh anyways." He lied again. If it was up to him he wouldn't let her go.

Brennan was fuming with anger. "I don't weigh that much and it's none of your business. Well it's just so sad that you can't ……you know what."

Now it was Booth's turn to fuming with anger. "and what the hell that suppose to mean."

"Never mind Agent Booth just drive. If I remember clearly we're getting late."

"Fine"

"Fine"

* * *

**I will update the next chapter soon. I promise. Please Review.**

**Thanks

* * *

**


	10. Over Protective

**_

* * *

_ **

_Chapter 10: Over Protective_

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones. **

**Once again sorry for any grammer mistakes_

* * *

_**

"_Never mind Agent Booth just drive. If I remember clearly we're getting late."_

"_Fine"_

"_Fine_"

* * *

They finally arrive at the crime scene. Bones gets out of the SUV and moves towards the crime scene. Bones is stopped by an officer who has to be new at the job because everyone knew Bones was Booth's partner and she was allowed to do anything she wants. She protest and try to explain but the officer isn't interested in listening to her. He was busy checking out the woman with emerald eyes. Booth walks slowly when he notices what the officer is doing. In less than two steps he is behind his pretty Bones. He shows his id and introduces Bones as his partner. 

"I am special agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Bones walks forward leaving Booth behind her. Booth looks over to the new officer and gives him a look. "You must be new at the job."

"Yes, sir...I am Agent Berger."

"Well Berger ... consider this as a first and last warning if you ever stop my partner and even look at her the way you were few mintues ago I will have your batch."

He leaves the poor officer in tension and walks towards Bones. He notices that she hasn't changed into her suit.

"Dr.Brennan don't you need to change to your clothes."

"It's already drizzling I don't have time. So if you don't mind Special Agent Seeley Booth I would like to continue my work."

He hears two FBI agents talk about Bones. One of the officers says "_Whenever I see her; she seemed to me like..._ _Like a slowly growing feeling of intoxication. She drives me crazy. Look at that rack." _The other officer nobs his head in agreement.

While Bones proceed towards the remains Booth makes his way to the officer. Booth whispers something into the officers' ears that were checking out his Bones. The officer just nods something in agreement and swallows hard as if he has seen his worse nightmare come to life.

One of the older officer walks up to the now frightened officer. "You should know better than to talk about Booth's partner. He is very over protective of her. Don't you remember what he did to Kenton when he tried to harm her. He had broken ribs but still he made it his mission to save her. Don't you see the special treatment she gets whenever she is in the FBI building even Cullen doesn't say anything to her. She is the only one who is not FBI but still gets authorization to do whatever she wants. Don't you remember what he did to Agent Dealy who was trying to flirt with Dr. Brennan. He almost broke Dealy's jaw in a friendly fight. So if I were you I would mind my won business."

Booth walks towards Bones and admire her innocence. He admits that he gets turned on by there fights and wonders if she does too. He can't exactly blame those men who find Bones attractive but he can't stand anyone talking anything about her or touching her like Ethan did. The thought of Ethan brings him to reality. He really wanted to know who this guy was.

Bones feels Booth staring at her. She notices the line of FBI lady officers willing to through themselves at him. They are finding any excuse to come near him. Bones feels jealous when one of the female officers puts her hand on Booth's arm. She gives a nasty look to the female officers telling her to back off from her man and she does. She gestures Booth to come near her.

"What do you got for me Bo- Dr. Brennan."

She gives him a look. He can't help but gaze into those eyes that sets his heart on fire.

"Well… Agent Booth … we have a male, 20-25yrs old, mixed race, major injury to the head probably cause of death, looks like the weapon can be baseball bat until further examination. He seemed to have a built structure not as an athlete though more likely as a dancer."

All the FBI surrounding agents were impressed by Brennan. She looked at the remains not even more than 5 minutes and she gave so much information. Booth looked at the file and found that it fitted the description.

"Anything else Bo-Dr.Brennan."

'Yes…" As she stood up to watch them carefully put the remains in the van to transport to the Jeffersonian.

"Well" Booth and the others looked anxious.

"He liked candy"

"What" Booth looked almost puzzled?

"His teeth's show major sign of cavities and looks like he visited his dentist a lot so this should be quick ID."

All of sudden it started to rain heavily. While everyone else tried to duck for cover Bones didn't let the rain bother her. She quickly picked the soil sample into a container for further analyzing. When she was done she noticed Booth running towards her with an umbrella but she was already soaked.

Booth stood there in awe as he looked his Bones soaked her white tank top and skirt clinging to her body showing off her dangerous curves._ "When her skirt kicks up by a wind,_ it was as if _she strikes fire into the jungle" Booth wonders._

Her bra was clearly seen through her white tank top. Booth realized that all the officers were enjoying the view. He wanted to take everyone's eyes out who were looking at his Bones. He turns around and gives all the officers a look that states **_back off or you'll die_**. He quickly took of his jacket and draped around her. She just gave it backto him.

"Bones …. Just wear the dam jacket."

"I am Bones now……….Agent Booth please I am fine. I need these samples."

"Bones for once just listen to me. It doesn't look nice. People are staring ………."

She turned around to face him. "What doesn't look nice? And what are they staring at…." Booth mentally laughed at Bones and at her innocence.

"You know... that..." pointing towards her chest.

She almost gasped with embrassment. When he finally pointed out and made it clear to her. A blush came over her face and she snatched the jacked out of his hands and put it on. Booth looked around to give a stare to all the officers as if he was theonly onewho was allowed to look at her.

**

* * *

I will update fast…. if you review faster. **

**Thanks,**

**Aaina

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own bones**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 : Jealously 1

* * *

Brennan finally came out of her initial shock and awkwardness. Booth hadn't left her side. He couldn't help but smile at the odd scenarios that had presented themselves in the past few days.

They were walking toward the SUV. The rain had made the ground more slippery and muddy. Brennan lost her balance and was about to fall when Booth grabbed her by the waist and held her close to his body.

Their eyes met and all the noise from the rain and from people running was lost. Seeley and Temperance were the only two people existed.

Booth ponders silently at his partner or more than partner.

_He ponders how this body and these eyes are kept in trust for me... that the dark shadows of your hair are for my sake alone, .. that these lips and these arms are charged to my care…_

Brennan felt safe in his arms apart from his massive ego Booth was something special in her life. She couldn't exactly point out what relationship they shared but she loved the way Booth looked at her. She loved the way he held her. She loved the way he protected her. She loved him or loves him. _Wait a sec where the hell that came from? _

Booth helped Brennan to stand steady on her feet. The loss of touch was disappointing for both of them.

* * *

They walked slowly towards the SUV when Brennan cell rang.

"Brennan"

"Hey Tempe what time is the dinner tonight."

"Hi Ethan……. Dinner around 9pm and we can chat all night long. We have so much catching up to do."

"Bye Take Care"

"You too"

The moment Brennan turned her attention towards Booth she could see his jaw tighten. Booth couldn't believe that some guy had such an effect on her.

"Bones… I think you might want too reschedule your dinner date with your soulmate."

"Why?" She replied confused.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the short and late update. 


	12. Plan 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter: Plan 1

I don't own Bones. (If I did there would be alot of loving ... wink)

* * *

_They walked slowly towards the SUV when Brennan cell rang. _

_"Brennan" _

_"Hey Tempe what time is the dinner tonight." _

_"Hi Ethan……. Dinner around 9pm and we can chat all night long. We have so much catching up to do." _

_"Bye Take Care" _

_"You too" _

_The moment Brennan turned her attention towards Booth she could see his jaw tighten. Booth couldn't believe that some guy had such an effect on her. _

_"Bones… I think you might want too reschedule your dinner date with your soulmate." _

_"Why?" She replied confused. _

_

* * *

_

He was shocked he couldn't believe it she didn't correct him. She always corrects him whenever he would say date or something cheesy regarding her going out with some male colleagues or old friends. He thought this can't be happening was she really interested in Ethan.

"Booth"

"Hmmmm"

"Why do I need to cancel my plans for tonight?"

"Because……..because you need to ID the victim ASAP and we also have that meeting to attend with Deputy Cullen."

"Zack can do the ID and meeting with Cullen shouldn't take more than an hour. I don't think there is any need to cancel my plans."

"Sure……Whatever……Let's go to the Lab"

They sat in the car and drove towards the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile Angela took Ethan with him to her office. 

"Ethan I need your help on something but promise me you won't freak out. It has to do with Bren and certain hunky FBI Agent."

"Ok you got my attention. So what's up? What do you need from me?"

Angela gave a wicked smile. "Nothing much just pretend to be interested in Bren and hit on her or even better ……… touch her when she is around Booth. However, make sure that Bren shouldn't know anything about this."

"Ange what are you cooking? I don't know what you are trying to do. Tempe is my best friend and the last thing I ever wanna do is hurt her in anyway."

"Sweeti … trust me you won't be hurting her …….. It's more like helping a friend in need who is so crazy to recognize what is in front of her. Look I have already told you about Bren and Booth's relationship in my last email … I just want to see them together and happy. ………. Please Sweeti"

"Fine……..but If something goes wrong……."

"I'll gladly take the blame."

"Fine I'll do it but I still feel little bit weird."

"Great ……… you're the best…….Oh one more thing …. Don't have dinner at her house but somehow pursue her to have dinner here at the Jeffersonian."

"Why?"

"Just wait and watch …….." Angela gave a wicked smirk.

"Ange" Ethan said before turning to leave.

"Yeah"

"What's up with you and Jack"

"Jack and I ….. nothing ….he's a …..I don't…. it's"

"That's what thought." Ethan left giving Angela a wink.

* * *

A/N : Please Review. Thanks 


	13. Too Hot to Handle

_**

* * *

**_

_**Too Hot to Handle**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Bones ... I don't own it...But a person can dream ...Right?

**Sorry about the short chapter ... I will update soon**

* * *

**Previously**

"_Great ……… you're the best…….Oh one more thing …. Don't have dinner at her house but somehow pursue her to have dinner here at the Jeffersonian."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just wait and watch …….." Angela gave a wicked smirk._

"_Ange" Ethan said before turning to leave._

"_Yeah"_

"_What's up with you and Jack"_

"_Jack and I ….. Nothing ….he's a …..I don't…. it's"_

"_That's what thought." Ethan left giving Angela a wink._

_

* * *

_

Booth and Bones drove in silence towards the Jeffersonian. Sexual tension was overflowing in the SUV both needed to breath or the tension was going to kill them soon. Booth noticed Brennan was shivering even though she had his jacket on. He pulled his car near a coffee shop surprising Brennan.

"Booth why are we stopping…"

Before getting off he just answered in a way she would understand "I am getting both of us coffee before any of us die with shivering … stay put…"

"I wasn't going with you anyway"

"Good Girl"

"I am not your girl…"

He didn't answer her just winked at her and left a slightly mad Brennan in the car. After few minutes he managed to get the coffee back to the car

"Here you go Bones…Coffee with skim milk and two brown sugars… I know how you hate regular sugar."

She just smiled. She wasn't surprised because in the past one year they have seemed to known each others like and dislikes just like how he loves olives on his pizza but only if it is chopped into little pieces and how he hates mushroom on his pizza but loved mushroom soup.

She was enjoying her coffee which was doing its trick of keeping her warm maybe just too much warm she started to feel hot or was the thoughts of him made it so hot in the car. She decided to take his jacket off of her before checking the condition of her tank top to make sure her bra wasn't showing through her now slightly wet top.

She was so lost in her thoughts when Booth's cursing yanked her out of her thoughts.

"What the…."

She looked over Booth who had spilled coffee over himself. Brennan quickly took napkins out of her bag start cleaning the coffee stains over his shirt. He loved the way her hands were touching his body for few minutes he completely forget the burn. After few minutes Brennan backed up to her position in the passenger seat. She was flushed or rather burning up when she realized she was touching him and Booth just drove not even asking her once what she was doing.

Booth turned his car around toward his apartment. Brennan didn't protest. She just sat in silence asking him only once or twice if he was ok.

Booth parked his car and walked to his apartment followed by Brennan. When they entered his apartment it felt like 100 degrees inside which were ready to melt there skin. Booth moved toward the AC and put it on with a fan so the cold air could circulate.

"Make your self comfortable Bones… I'll go and change."

Booth made his way to his bedroom leaving Brennan in his living room. It was so hot in his apartment Brennan moved her way to the AC noticing that Booth was still in his bedroom and it would take him sometime to change. She lifted the hem of her top exposing her taut stomach letting the cool air from the AC hit in the right place.

Booth was going through his closet looking for a new and clean shirt when he wondered how rude of him. He didn't offer Bones anything to drink. He started to walk toward his living room only to be caught by an amazing sight.

He saw his Bones standing in front of the AC with her top pulled up just covering her breast. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Bones taut abdomen and how her hair were flowing due to the circulating table fan next to the AC.

He made his towards her.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys are waiting for a Kiss between B/B. It is coming up soon in next few chapters. Good things come to those who wait. 

Next Chapter and upcoming Chapter : (not in this same order )

1.) Ange's Planning

2.) Ethan's too much to handle

3.) Michael makes a surprising visit

4.) Clubbing... dance Moves

5.) Bones expose more than Booth can Handle...and ofcourse B/B (_**Too Hot to Handle 2**_)... (maybe they will kiss you never know)

* * *


	14. I can’t do this

**

* * *

Chapter: I can't do this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it … so sad…**

**Thanks to all the people who made comments.

* * *

**

**Jeffersonian Institute**

**Angela's Office**

Ethan was pacing back and forth in Angela's office "You know she is going to kill me if she finds out about all of this."

"Oh my god…. For Christ sake just make the call man." Hodgins said.

Of course if Angela was going to do something she will need the help of her fellow squints.

Ethan looked at them for the last time and took out his cell to make the call.

* * *

**Booth Apartment**

Booth walks towards Brennan slowly. She was lost in her thoughts and was enjoying how the cool air was caressing her body in all the right places. The air from the fan was blowing in her hair which made her feel like she was in an almost dream like state. It was a total euphoria until a warm body's touch brought her back to reality. It dawned on her that she was standing in Booth's living room with her top pulled up high just covering her breast and exposing her taut belly.

Brennan turned around quickly only to see Booth standing near her more like hovering over her. She felt his abdomen touch hers because Booth had taken his shirt off in his bedroom and forgot to cover himself. There stood Seeley Booth with no shirt exposing his masculine body with just perfect abs and six packs.

Brennan swallowed hard she didn't know what to do. He wasn't moving his stomach touching hers and sending shivers up and down her body. Booth arms went around Brennan waist pulling her even closer. There was no space left between them he started to lean closer to her lips. Brennan in response closed her eyes just only to rudely awaken by the ring of her cell.

Brennan was brought back to reality and in matter of seconds she pushed herself away from Booth. She went to take her cell out from her bag and trying her best to ignore the intense stare of Booth's eyes. She needed something else to concentrate on anything but Seeley Booth and his Greek god like body.

* * *

"Brennan"

"Hi Tempe"

"Hi Ethan … What's up?

Booth face became red with anger. _Man why the hell he has to call at the time when Bones and I come close. If I didn't know better I bet he was following us. _

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yeah"

"Well Angela just told me about your latest case and I don't want to bother you by coming over late and exhausting you while you clearly have so much work to do."

"Oh no… come on I always have time for you. You presence never bothered me before and it will certainly not going bother this time. Don't stress it."

"So how about I bring something to eat over to your lab and this way I won't be taking you away from your work plus I will get to interact with your friends from Lab."

"Ethan I don't want to trouble you…. I am sure I can handle dinner at my place."

"No Tempe … no trouble at all…"

"Are you sure about this Ethan…. Cause I don't want you to go through all this trouble for me."

"I am sure Tempe…"

"Great I'll see you at the Lab tonight."

"Take care"

"You too"

* * *

She turned around and saw Booth was staring at her from head to toe and especially Zeroing at her stomach. She almost forgot to pull her top down which she quickly did. Booth shook his head to get some very graphic pictures out of his head about certain beautiful Forensic anthropologist. Before Brennan had time to analyze what was going on between them Booth's cell phone rang.

Booth thought what perfect timing when he was about talk to Bones about his feelings. He took his cell phone out of his pant's pocket and literally yelled his name without even looking at the number for disturbing this moment between him and his Bones.

"Booth"

"Agent Booth this is Cullen. Is this how you talk to your superiors?"

"Ahh... no sir... I am sorry sir… I was in the middle of something I apologize sir."

"It's ok… As I recalled you were suppose to be in my office early in the morning."

Booth mentally cursed himself for forgetting the appointment.

"I am really sorry… I got busy with this new case… It just slipped out of my mind… I am sorry sir… I can come over to the headquarters if you still have some time."

"Fine whatever… and bring your lady scientist with you… I am sure you're always around her."

"Yes sir… she is"

"Just as I thought" Cullen chuckles and hangs up which surprises Booth.

The room falls into silence once again. "It was Cullen he wants us in his office ASAP."

"I guess we should go"

"Yeah let me go and change"

* * *

**Booth's SUV**

Booth quickly changes his clothes walks out of his followed by Brennan. Once they are in the car they drove in silence until Booth decided to do something about there situation.

"Bones… I ……sorry about what happened at my apartment. I shouldn't have… I mean I should have … it's just that when I saw…. You know….." Booth was now rambling and trying to figure what to say to make matters fine between them.

"Booth it's ok"

He didn't say anything just nodded. They drove in silence until they reached the FBI building.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters**

Booth and Brennan walked side by side inside the building. Memories of what happened the other night with conference, Booth carrying her over his shoulder, her top ripped off came back rushing back to both of them. Booth saw Bones flushed he didn't want to ask her why because he knew. He felt embarrassed when all the eyes were directed toward them. He knew what happened between him and her traveled fast in the FBI department.

Booth knocked on Cullen office and walked in with Bones just few steps behind him. Once they finally came out of the meeting they were so embarrassed they couldn't believe what Cullen had told them.

Booth thought like it wasn't hard keeping his hands off Bones but given the situation of there new assignment that Cullen had given them he had to try really hard not to jump her. Bones on the other hand cursed her Fate for this assignment. She thought I can't do this I am not cut out for this and especially with Booth. _He will all over me… I won't be able to take this… I am so screwed.

* * *

_

A/N:

1.) I know the story is going into a different direction but I am trying to bring them Close.

2.) Next Chapter will be about Ethan making his moves on Bones and Booth getting jealously and somebody will get smacked (but in a good way). We will finally know what Cullen has in store for Booth and Bones.

* * *


	15. Elevator

**

* * *

**

Chapter: Elevator

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes… I will fix all the chapters during the weekend and repost them… I have been free hand writing and didn't actually have a chance to review any of my chapters…which I will …very soon…once again sorry to anyone who might have problem understanding my chapters….**

**-**

* * *

**Previously **

**FBI Headquarters**

Booth and Brennan walked side by side inside the building. Memories of what happened the other night with conference, Booth carrying her over his shoulder, her top ripped off came back rushing back to both of them. Booth saw Bones flushed he didn't want to ask her why because he knew. He felt embarrassed when all the eyes were directed toward them. He knew what happened between him and her traveled fast in the FBI department.

Booth knocked on Cullen office and walked in with Bones just few steps behind him. Once they finally came out of the meeting they were so embarrassed they couldn't believe what Cullen had told them.

Booth thought like it wasn't hard keeping his hands off Bones but given the situation of there new assignment that Cullen had given them he had to try really hard not to jump her. Bones on the other hand cursed her Fate for this assignment. She thought I can't do this I am not cut out for this and especially with Booth. _He will all over me… I won't be able to take this… I am so screwed._

_-

* * *

_

**Jeffersonian**

"So everything ready for tonight Ethan" Angela asked.

"Yeah I am almost done I got her favorite food and we'll set the table in the cafeteria later on. I got food for at least six people." Ethan answered.

"Perfect all I have to do is convince Booth to join us."

"Leave that to me" Jack said as he entered Angela's office.

"You" Angela sounded a little shocked.

"Why not? Trust me I can do it but I will need your help…the great master" He bowed to Angela causing her to giggle.

Ethan thought after Tempe he might need to hook up Angela and Jack.

-

* * *

**FBI Headquarters**

Booth was running after Bones after she told him they she won't do this assignment and told him to talk to Cullen about this.

"Bones wait up… please try to be reasonable"

"I am not talking to you until you fix this problem"

"Please Bones… I can't do this he is my Boss … do you want me to get fired and you will end up with a new partner." Bones stop walking and turned around to face him.

Booth was trying to hide his smile because as that very moment she looked so cute while pouting. He just wanted to reach over to her and give her a big hug but he knew better. He wouldn't want his ass being kicked a girl a very pretty and adorable girl.

"Ok Booth you got my attention"

"Ok great… can we sit somewhere and talk about this… how about my office" Bones gave him a look that said I-can't-believe-you-want-to-go-there.

"Sorry Bones… how about we talk about it while our way to the lab"

She nodded and started to walk away followed by Booth like an obedient puppy. She pressed the button for the elevator but soon realized the note that stated "Elevator out of order …… Take the public elevator through the main lobby"

"I guess we are taking the public elevator" Booth said

"Wow Booth … you can read"

"Ha Ha … funny Bones…very funny"

There was a huge line for the elevators. Booth and bones decided to take the stairs but in vain because the entrance to the stairs was sealed for painting purposes.

After waiting almost 10 minutes the elevator door opened only to be filled with people. Booth and Bones decided to take the much crowed elevator because only God knew when the next one would show up.

When the elevator door opened again more people tried to fit in… this led to pushing more people to the back.

Bones was complete pressed up against Booth from breast to hip. Booth had to steady his breathing the sensation of Bones breast was causing his body to shiver. He was afraid that if she didn't backed away from him she would be able to feel his arousal which was developing pretty fast. Booth closed his eyes and start thinking about nasty things that would take his mind of Bones breast that were pressed to his chest.

_What the hell … why can't I think of something…? I need to think of something fast otherwise I will be in so much trouble… Little Booth is very excited to make its entry… but she feels so good … Is that lavender I smell…. Oh noooooo….. I can't ... fungus… decomposed body… burned bodies…OH crap it's not working….What the fk… is Matt checking about Bones Butt… He better not be… _

Soon an FBI Agent named Matt Callahan tried to push up against Bones. Booth is watching all this. He snakes his arm around Bones waist before she could protest he pulls her closer to him and tried to turn her around but in vain.

"Booth what the hell do you think you are doing?" Bones whispered near his ear causing Booth to shiver.

"Well Agent Callahan seems to be interested in checking out your assets" Booth whispered back.

Bones just shook her head and tried to pretend to be innocent. She loved the way Booth was holding her waist and how there was no room between them not even air could pass through them. Suddenly she snapped back to reality she thought … _this is the very reason I can't do this assignment I can't feel this way about Booth this will ruin everything… I can't lose him as a partner even more as a friend. _

Finally the elevator door opened to the basement. Everyone started to walk out except Booth and Bones. He still had his arm around her waist.

"Booth"

"hmmmmm"

"Let go"

"yeah… let's go"

"No … let go of me"

"Sorry Bones… I didn't realize"

"It's ok…can we go now unless you want to ride the elevator again"

* * *

A/ N: I know people this is a small chapter this is the best I could type up with my Blackberry… I am traveling and I will home soon to my computer…….I will update soon….and I promise to make it very interesting … the sexual tension is at it's finally point.

Plus I will be working on correcting my chapters I never go the chance to read them before posting…. So that's what I will be doing over the weekend a part from … finishing up painting for my clients… who are driving me nuts… I would like to finish up this story soon before my trip to SPAIN…

Thanks for reading … and I love when you guys review… you all rock…

* * *


	16. I think you're Hot

**

* * *

**

Chapter: I think you're Hot

**Disclaimer: I don't know it …. But I dream about it.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes…

* * *

**

**Previously **

**FBI Headquarters**

**Elevator**

Finally the elevator door opened to the basement. Everyone started to walk out except Booth and Bones. He still had his arm around her waist.

"Booth"

"Hmmmmm"

"Let go"

"Yeah… let's go"

"No … let go of me"

"Sorry Bones… I didn't realize"

"It's ok…can we go now unless you want to ride the elevator again"

* * *

-

Booth SUV

They were driving in his SUV when Bones looked at a card that was sticking out of her bag she read it and all of a sudden burst into laughter. Booth looked over and frowned.

"What's so funny Bones?"

"Nothing" she was trying to steady her breathing from laughing so hard.

"I knew it working so much was going to catch up … and now you have finally lost it Bones."

"Whatever Booth I have not lost it …. I was thinking about the elevator"

Booth kept his eyes on the road. "What about the elevator?"

"Nothing … apparently when you were too busy trying to defend my honor …. Oh no wait what was that you exactly said …….. ahhhhh I remember. … you said something about Agent Callahan interested in checking out my assets"

"And what's so funny about that" Booth didn't find anything funny. He seriously didn't like the way Callahan was looking at her.

"While you were busy protecting my assets one of your other agent slipped a card in my bag… here look… some Agent Meyer … he wrote on the back of his card …. Call me I think you are HOT…. What a classic line….don't you think Booth… wait until I tell Angela."

"What" Booth grabbed the card out of her hand.

"Booth watch the road" Almost missing a car.

"I am going to kill Meyer … that little ….."

"Booth why are you getting so agitated about this."

"Are you kidding me Bones"

"Why would I be kidding you…… besides their cards meant nothing"

"Their"

"Oops….. Looks like I have awakened the monster"

"What do you mean by their cards?... are you trying to tell me that you have gotten these before ….." throwing the card out of the window

She took a deep sigh "Yes….. But I just never paid any attention to them besides why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Booth kept on looking straight at the road "I am not jealous Bones…. I think it is inappropriate for them to hit on you or make stupid comments but I guess you don't mind … by the looks of it … you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Enjoying myself…. You know what Booth… yes I love it when people try to make a pass at me…. What I love even more is that when someone just rips my top of and……"

"Jeez Bones……. How many times I have to apologize for that… how long you are going to hold that over my head."

"I will use it as long as you decide to piss me off"

"So what you are saying is I am screwed for life…God you play dirty Bones"

"That I do…."

"I know"

"Booth"

"Hmmmm"

"Don't worry those guys are not my type"

He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear "glad to hear that"

* * *

Sorry for the short update

A/N: Sorry for the late update but tomorrow I will update the big dinner between Ethan, the squint squad, Bones, and Booth…..Plus you will find out the big assignment that Cullen gave them which most of you already know…….** And of course the long awaited kiss…..or should I say kisses….**

**R&R please

* * *

**


	17. Invite

**Chapter: Invite**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything …. Bones belongs to Fox**

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooo sorry guys for this veryyyyyyyyyy late update… apparently my life was a big soap opera for the last one month… I could actually make that into a story….LOL….. but on a serious note my life was turned upside down…. **

Ride back to Jeffersonian was rather quick and peaceful until the thought of Ethan "the Soul-Mate" erupted in Booth's Mind. He decided to let go off the topic god knows what happens when you decided to piss off Dr. Temperance Brennan.

They walked side by side until they reached the platform. Ethan was not in sight Booth took a deep breath and thought that Bones would pay him undivided attention now that her so called "soul mate" wasn't here.

Booth spoke too soon...when Zack came running towards them. How could he forget that the famous Jeffersonian institute can't work a second without Bones.

"Dr. Brennan the body has arrived … I did the basic procedures as per protocol."

Brennan went to her work mode immediately. "Zack I need you to ID the victim through dental records"

"Already done Dr. Brennan"

"Good work Zack… so what is our victim's name and occupation" he smiled and obeyed like an obedient puppy and presented her the information she needed.

"John Doe's name is Martin Green also known as the "MG" he was apparently worked for a very famous club downtown D.C. and taught dance on weekends at his community center. There is severe trauma to the head; he was struck by something hard. I am still analyzing the murder weapon."

"I am very impressed Zack…. Why don't you do all the necessary work for this autopsy…considered this your first solo case and I am sure Jack and Agne would provide you with all the help that you need."

"Really" Zack grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course I think it's about time and you deserve this"

"Thank you Dr. Bernnan"

"You're very welcome Zack" Bones turned her attention back to Booth who was sulking like a spoiled brat because she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Booth can I see you in my office"

"Yes Bones" Booth followed Bones back to her office. He followed her back to her office while he enjoyed the way her hips swayed.

"I need you to do three things for me."

"Fire away"

"I don't know what that means…. Anyways… I need you to do your thing for this case..."

"My thing Bones..." Booth smirked

"Yes you're thing where you get information on the missing persons and we go together to find out more about the cases… and sometimes when I am dragged into going to places where I don't want to go …" Booth cut her off

"Ok Bones I got you're point…. So what's your second order?"

"It's not a order Booth… It's an invitation"

"Invitation … hmmmmm…. I am alone in a room with a beautiful woman… and a standing invitation. I like the sound of that"

"Booth… come on be serious … you don't have to lie"

"Lie… about what"

"About the beautiful part" She slightly blushed

"Are you kidding me Bones… do you have any idea how stunning you're … I mean in a geeky way… of course" which earned him a slap on the arm from Bones; her hand lingered there a bit longer than normal and this gesture didn't get unnoticed by both parties.

"Whatever Booth… All I was asking was that would you like to join me, Ethan and the others for dinner here at the Jeffersonian." Booth flinched a little bit at the name of Ethan

"Sure Bones… I'll see you tonight"

"So what's your third wish my master"

Bones couldn't help but smile at Booth "It's about the assignment Cullen gave us… Booth I think I'm not the right person for this job…I mean do you really think I can pull it off…"

"Bones come on don't worry besides you got me remember … I'll take care of you… I mean I'll take care of everything"

"I guess … I can do this… I have to tell Angela about this."

"Why Angela"

"With Angela I feel like I have to take her permission … she can be so bossy sometimes … besides I don't want to her worry too much… she acts like my mother sometimes."

"I know what you mean… but I'm glad there are people out there who cares about you besides me … Ah…I meant as a partner way ofcourse."

"When does the new assignment starts"

"Probably after we finish this case… see I told you everything will be ok… see ya later Bones"

"Booth" He turned around

"Yeah Bones"

"Don't call me Bones"

"Sorry you're granted only three wishes… I can't stop calling you Bones"

"Whatever just don't be late tonight"

"I haven't even left and you miss me already.."

"Shut up Booth"

"See ya Bones"

"PIG"

"Prude"

They Booth chuckled … while Booth walked towards the Exit … Bones walked back up to the platform. Both smiling which was certainly not missed by the careful and trained eye of Anglea.

**I am almost done with next 2 chapters ... I will post them either on sunday morning or evening...**

**Please R & R**

**Thanx for reading**


	18. Surprise Guest

**CHAPTER: 18**

**SURPRISE GUEST**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything …. Bones belongs to Fox**

Angela thought tonight's the big night to put her plan into action. Everything was set in motion. Angela was having too much fun ordering everyone around. Ethan was busy setting up the table. Zack and Jack were busy putting the final touches in the Jeffersonian cafeteria trying to give it a French Restaurant feel. Since Dr. Goodman was on vacation no one bothered to question Dr. Brennan's team. God knows what happens to you when you mess up with Dr. Brennan or her team.

Bones was busy typing up the report in her office when she heard pitter-patter of feet followed by sound of her name. She looked up to see Parker running towards her office with Booth running after him.

Parker entered her office and came crushing down to her side. She was already bent on her knees to his level. Parker crashed into her and hugged her like she was the only secure thing there was in his life.

"Tempe I missed you this much" He said stretching his arms out.

"Really… I missed you this much too." She answered him by giving him a kiss on the cheek and then scooping him up in her arms and resting his tiny frame on her hips.

"Parker what did I tell you about running" Booth said

"Sorry Daddy…"

"Hi Bones"

"Hi Booth"

"Daddy you said hi to Tempe but you forgot to kiss her" Booth and Bones looked at each other. They knew they better give into Parker's request otherwise he will have million questions why friends don't kiss.

Booth moved dangerously closed to Bones. He purposely placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. His lips came dangerously closed to hers. His touch sent her skin on fire. He moved his mouth to her ears and whispered.

"I am sorry Bones … you know how Parker can be..." He backed up slowly from her but kept the eye contact.

She hoped no one notice the blush that was creeping up to her face. Once her body calm down she finally spoke.

"Oh come on Booth … He just wanted to see me… So what are you guys doing here…? I thought you weren't getting Parker until Friday… What happened?"

"Nothing… Rebecca had some work that came up and now I have this little guy for 2 extra days…Anyway I hope you don't mind I brought him along"

"Booth please… You know I don't mind… besides I love spending time with my favorite guy" Parker was tightly hugging Bones as she was walking out of her office and asking her million question as always.

"Favorite guy… Hmmm. So you did miss me ……Bonessssssss" Booth teased her

"I meant Parker… God you're so full of yourself…Besides it's a good thing you brought him … Now I have a date for the dinner… what do you say Dr. Parker….would you be my date for tonight"

Parker nodded excitedly "Yes… Dr. Tempe"

"Perfect… So what did my favorite Dr. Parker do today?"

Parker loved it when Bones referred to him as Dr. Parker. Booth was too busy enjoying the rare moment with his son and his Bones. Booth clearly remembers how Parker easily opened up to Bones from the first day they met. To his surprise Bones was equally excited to meet Parker. The way she talked to Parker, took care of him, even baby sit him time to time, she was a natural.

He thought Bones would make a great mother someday…even better if he was the father of her child. He remembers how Angela was teasing Bones and him one day how they would have the cutest baby if they ever got together.

Now and then he would dream about a very pregnant Bones and how he would take care of her during her pregnancies days… But his dream would shatter whenever the alarm went off and he had to face the harsh reality. Nevertheless he wasn't going to give up on his dream … his life… his Bones… and a perfect family with her and Parker…may be one day.

Booth was brought back to reality when Bones called out his name.

"Booth hurry up…. Everyone's waiting for us"

"Coming Bones"

**A/N: Next Chapter: The Dinner …. Coming up soon may be I'll post it and the end of today…. or early morning tomorrow.**

Please review


	19. Dinner

**Chapter: 19**

**The Dinner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything …. Bones belongs to Fox**

**I am in a hurry too post this I will fix the mistakes later and repost this chapter and others soon…. **

Bones and Booth were stopped in there tracks by the view of the cafeteria which was now transformed into a French Restaurant with the help of Ethan and Squint Squad.

"Wow… What's going on you guys…" Bone said

"Hi Sweetie… It's nothing I thought this would be a treat for everyone… you know how we all work so hard and all… besides Dr. Goodman isn't here and there is no one to lecture us…Oh hi Parker…"

"Hi Angela ..." Parker said shyly who was holding on to Bones.

Bones walked toward Ethan and introduced Parker to him.

"Parker this is my good friend Ethan….and Ethan this is Dr. Parker…"

"I am her favorite guy and her date" Parker added excitedly. Everyone laughed at Parker's innocent.

"Ok… Casanova let's get you seated" Booth tired to take Parker out of Bones hands but he protested and held on to her tightly. After few seconds he just gave up. He was amused how Booth men seem to be too attached to Bones.

Finally they all took there seat. While Parker was sitting in Bones lap. He refused to sit on the chair. Bones eagerly accepted adjusted Parker on her lap. She was sharing her food with Parker.

Bones had Ethan on one side of her and Booth on the other.

"Bones are you comfortable… I can take Parker if…" Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off.

"Booth do you see me complaining… No…so just be quiet and enjoy"

"Yes Master"

They both just giggled as if they have shared a private joke.

Dinner went smoothly … Angela had to change her plans since Parker was there. She waited for the right moment.

The right moment came after dinner when Parker fell a sleep in Bones arms.

It was now time to set Angela's plan in motion. She winked at Ethan giving him signal to continue the plan.

"Tempe… do you remember that night at the lake by the cabin when we all went for the swim…"

"Ethan… Oh my God… How can I forget what you made me do… It was so embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing... It would be more embarrassing if had pictures of that"

Bones raised her eyebrows "No you don't… don't you dare"

"Bones what are you guys talking about"

"It's nothing Booth… Ethan is being silly"

"No I am not… and I have proof to back up my story"

"What story" Booth was getting impatient he wanted to know what little secrets Ethan shared with his Bones.

"Ethan… don't do dare tell anyone… you'll be so sorry" Bones threatened Ethan.

"I think I'll take my chances…" Ethan was cut short when Bones got up adjusting Parker in her arms.

"I think I am going to take Parker and lay him on the couch in my office where he will be more comfortable… come on Booth"

"You go on Bones… I need to hear this story"

"Seeley Booth … I said now" She ordered

"Fine I am coming… I knew you're were bossy"

"Geez… Bones what were you going to do if I didn't listen to you … spank me"

"May be" She teased

**Please Review... R & R**

**Next Chapters to follow are:  
**

**Kiss and Fight**

**A****ssignments**

**Kiss and Make up**

**Mr. & Mrs. Booth**

**Undercover Club**

**Married for real**

**Meet your new family**


	20. Kiss and Fight

**Chapter 20: Kiss and Fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything …. Bones belongs to Fox**

**I am in a hurry too post this I will fix the mistakes later and repost this chapter and others soon…. **

Booth groaned as he followed her to his office. One day he was going to take her up on her offer. 

They gently laid Parker on the couch and covered him with blanket. Bones left her lamp on as a light night in case Parker woke up. Booth loved her even more for the little things she did for Parker. She would look after him as if he was her son. She didn't wanted to leave Parker alone in her office but Booth persuaded her to join the other outside.

"So Ethan about that story by the lake" Booth said.

"Ah…. Yes ….. Miss. Brennan as we all know would never do anything that would tarnish her reputation but very few people know that she never backs away from a challenge or should I say dare."

"Ethan seriously stop" Bones said

"Whatever Tempe…. Like I was saying I dared her to take a swim outside in the lake by the cabin house but with no clothes on…."

"Nice….sorry man" Jack quickly apologized to Booth when he received a death glare.

"Are you trying to tell me that you saw Bones naked"

"Yeah…" Ethan said but was cut short by Booth's words. He was fuming now.

"Unbelievable Bones…. That day in my office …when I accidentally …. You know what I have to go Bones" He got up and walked toward Bones office to gather Parker.

Booth was stopped in his track when Bones came running after him. "Booth wait… where are you going… what happened"

He dragged her to Angela's office and locked the door and pulled the blinds down. His face was few inches away from her as he began to speak "You know what Bones I can't believe it …. When I accidentally ripped your top off you literally wanted to have my head on a plate and then there you were in you're all glory walking around naked in front of Ethan… oh sorry you're soul-mate."

"Booth you're a making a big deal out of it… Angela has seen me naked"

"That's different Bones because she is a girl and Ethan is a man… if you haven't noticed"

"Booth stop being so jealous… God you can be an ass sometimes"

"Ass Bones" He took one step closer to her… she was backing away from him and ended up hitting her back to a wall.

He put his hands up by her side and pushed against her body. "Booth … what are you doing"

"Bones I am being an ass as you said"

"Booth just stop"

"Why" He took her hand in his " Does he touch you like this" His other hand caressed her cheek and his thumb was touching the side of her lips. "Does he make you feel this way"

"Booth" She whimpered under his touch. She couldn't look at him anymore. She lowered her eyes.

"Look at me Bones and tell me you don't feel anything when I touch you" His thumb was now playing a deadly game with her lips. She parted her lips as his thumb came over her. Her breathing was slow.

"Booth just stop… please" She never pleaded in front of anyone but she knew if he wouldn't back up soon she will lose herself forever.

Her hand came and rested on his chest. She pushed him away and tried to run out of the room but in vain. When Booth suddenly grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Next thing she knew his lips were on hers. He kissed her with anger and hunger. His one hand was busy in her hair and his other hand was busy exploring her body. She was whimpering and moaning. His tongue didn't even wait for her permission. His tongue was busy exploring her mouth. His hand was busy exploring the skin under her shirt. She couldn't believe it Booth was kissing her. She always imagined how it would be like. However, this was something else when her senses came back she pushed him away.

"Booth what the hell is wrong with you… Why did you do that?"

"Why Bones… you wanted it to be Ethan… I knew it …"

"Why would I want him Booth …. He's gay" She was fuming with anger now.

Her words were ringing in his head…_Ethan was gay since when…. Oh god what have I done… I really screwed up_…

"Bones oh god what have I done… I am so sorry Bones" He tired to hug her and wished he could make this better.

She pushed him away "Get off me Booth… I don't ever want to see your face again… get out"

"Bones… I am so sorry"

"No you're not… just because you're a man and bigger than me ….you think you had to show me that I am weak as a woman… Booth I thought you're weren't like other men… but you all are exactly the same… get out… better yet I'll leave."

"Bones wait…" He tried to catch her hand but she pushed him away.

"Booth no…. you were a pompous ass …. And you always will… You know what let me save you the embarrassment " She stormed out of the office before Booth could do anything.

**Please review**

**Next Chapter to follow are**

**Assignments**

**Kiss and Make up**

**Mr. & Mrs. Booth**

**Undercover Club**

**Married for real**

**Meet your new family**


	21. Assignments

**CHAPTER: Assignments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything …. Bones belongs to Fox**

Angela couldn't believe it her plan backfired. She thought Booth in his jealously mode would tell Brennan how he feels about her. However, when she saw Brennan running out of the building and Booth on her trail with Parker sleeping in his arms confirmed her suspicion. Brennan didn't bother saying her good-bye to her friends. Angela wondered what could have happened in that room.

Next day came too early for everyone. No one bothered to ask Brennan what happened the previous night not even Angela. She never thought she would ever be scared of her friend but the fiery eyes of Brennan made her shut her mouth closed.

Bones was completely busy in her work when she heard Booth enter her office. His appearance was very messy. It looked like he didn't sleep all night long. Sight of him brought all the memories from last night rushing back to her, the kiss, the touching, and more. She didn't realize her fingers were touching her lips. She quickly sat straight.

…. _Oh God he looks so tired… no Temperance don't feel bad for him… remember yesterday…._

Bones in a very cold tone asked him "Agent Booth what is that you want?"

_I want to apologize for once and then tell you how I feel about you… God Temperance I am so sorry I screwed up…please forgive me._

"Well Bon….. Dr. Brennan the suspect for the murder victim came forward last night when he saw on TV that the body was found and confessed. So if you could just write your report and sign it I would really appreciate it."

"Fine… Anything else"

"Well whenever you have time we need to talk about that assignment. We have less than one week to prepare for it."

"About the assignment Agent Booth I suggest you find someone else because I have prior engagements at work to take care of."

"But Bones……."

"My name is Dr. Brennan"

"Sorry Dr. Brennan but I don't think we can find a placement at the last minute"

"I don't care…."

"Fine… but Dr. Goodman has already loaned you to FBI for this assignment. If you need to talk to someone it's him."

"In others words I'm stuck"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Great"

"Ok Then"

"Why are you still here Booth… I mean Agent Booth" Booth let out a little chuckle.

"What's do funny"

"Nothing…. Do you have sometime to talk about the undercover assignments"

"I guess... " She sounded exhausted

"Good… Our new ID's are already on the way. We have been put in the system of the criminal database. I had already forward you the material this morning to read and go over about duties. You're going to be the lost long grand daughter of the crime lord and you're married to me."

"You mean pretend to be married to you"

"Yes… we'll need Angela's help with the fake baby pictures, wedding pictures, and also our fake wedding video….beside you can read about the rest of the information in the email and you might want to read up on Italian culture and their traditions."

"Fine. I think I have the perfect book" She stood from her table and looked at her bookshelf which was stocked up to the roof.

She dragged her chair near the bookcase and climbed on it. "Bones… sorry Dr. Brennan be careful"

"Don't worry…. I can handleeeeeeee ……." Her words were cut short when her chair slipped. Booth saw her chair slip. He quickly run to her side and gathered her in his strong arms.

**A/N: I know Booth and Brennan are OOC…… **

**Next Chapter: Kiss and Make up**

**Next Chapter: Coming up soon may be I'll post it and the end of today…. or early morning tomorrow.**

**Pleaae R&R**


	22. Kiss and Make up Part 1

**CHAPTER: Kiss and Make up (Part 1)**

**This is just a teaser more to come… specially the kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything …. Bones belongs to Fox**

_Previously:_

"_Don't worry…. I can handleeeeeeee ……." Her words were cut short when her chair slipped. Booth saw her chair slip. He quickly run to her side and gathered her in his strong arms._

Bones was covering her face with her hands. When she realized she was still among the lands of the living . She slowly let her hands slide from her face and opened her eyes. Her eyes were locked with Booth's brown gaze. It took her time to realize he was still holding her in his arms.

"Booth put me down" Booth thought it was a good start at least she was calling him Booth again.

"No Bones"

"Excuse me"

"Not until you forgive me and listen to me….please Bones I am begging you ……the last thing I ever wanted was to upset you. You have no idea what you're friendship means to me. When I saw how you were all friendly and touchy with Ethan I just kind of lost it and did something I am really ashamed of"

"No Booth you can't expect me to forgive you every time you do these things to me. I just can't…" He slowly moved toward her sofa still holding her in his arms.

"Please Tempe what do you want me to do get down on my knees and ask for forgiveness." He slowly sat down and settled her in his lap.

"No Booth….. you can't do this to me and say sorry and expect for everything to be ok... Am I sitting in your lap"

"Oh God Sorry….." He gently moved her to his side of the sofa and took her hands in his.

"Tempe… you've no idea how bad I am feeling … I couldn't go to sleep all night long"

"Fine I'll try but it doesn't mean you're completely forgiven"

"I'll take anything right now... Thanks Tempe" Bones let out a small smile and got up to go to Angela's Office. She gestured him to join her.

"Ange…." Angela looked up to see Booth and Brennan together. She was happy to see them together.

**A/N: I know Booth and Brennan are OOC…… **

**Next Chapter: Kiss and Make up (Part 2)**

Please review


End file.
